Fading light
by xXxHyorin
Summary: This story here is sorta short and.. umm.. it's about well.. naruto's ill and then.. well read to find out.


**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction. Hope you like it. (Dunno why but I've always loved tragedies -catch that last four letters if you know what I mean :P) Anyways here's the first chapter of "I shall whisper to you" For you guys.**

_**Now listen guys- if you don't know that is:**_

keys-

_italics-thoughts/emphasis _

**bold-kyuubi speaking. **

normal-text

underlined- important stuff

**Chapter 1- Slowly..**

It was quiet. The place itself was dark and silent. It was not usual, there was something wrong. Yes, the brightness that shrouded the apartment was disappearing, as if slowly diminishing, being eaten away without a sound, not a warning to disappear without a trace.

A soft sound was heard. A pained movement. If you were to move closer, you could see a figure lying on a worn out bed. A gust of wind threw open the curtains which shielded the room from the rough wind outside. The window was open and figure couldn't care less. But he _did _when the bright sunlight shone on his face to reveal him, Naruto Uzumaki. His breathing was labored and he was sweating. His tried to lift himself up but stopped when a searing pain ran down his body. He cursed as the pain wouldn't go away and hurt more than usual.

**"O Kit."**

"What is it?" He irritably yelled at the voice in his head, it was Kurama.

**" What sort of way is that to talk to me. Kurama, The kyuubi no Kitsune (The nine tailed fox)." **He roared but then he calmed down and in a voice laced with concern for his jinchuuriki said. **"I know it must be painful for you, kit. That is why I'm trying to heal you here. And I wanted to tell you I'm not doing any progress." **He stopped considering his words, (normally he wouldn't do that as he was loud, bad tempered, pain-in-the-ass fox but this time he was sad for his container) and then he spoke again. **"Sorry but I can't help. You'll have to tell that blond medic of yours if you want to live." **

Naruto chuckled as he removed his hand from his eyes which he had used to shield himself from the light of the sun as it hurt his eyes. "How unbecoming of you Kurama. I can't believe you're actually _concerned _for you'd have been yelling at me to go the hospital or you'll die with me too." He was greeted with silence as he managed to stand up as the pain had stopped. "_Don't worry I'll find out a way to save you, Kurama. It's the least I can do." Then he added more cheerfully "And anyways it's not that I'm gonna die so soon. Geez for Kami's sake I'm still too young" _he grinned as he heard Kurama make a grunt in reply.

Naruto took a bath and put on his off-duty clothes (as Konoha 12 had been given a holiday to celebrate and have a reunion on Sasuke's return.)

He was wearing a brownish red shirt ( picture naruto's shirt in the last movie) and black baggy pants along with his usual black sandals. His hitai-ate was as usual tied on his forehead. He had matured a great deal to at-least stop wearing orange clothes. He smiled as he walked down the stairs and made his way to training ground 10 where they had agreed to meet up. He waved to the Ichiraku family and other people as they had begun to respect _and _admire Naruto for saving them all. He spotted his friends (Konoha 12 and the senseis) waiting outside the ground. he grinned as he noticed that Sasuke was actually _smiling _for a change. It seemed even he was happy to be back once he realized the truth. he greeted them and they made their way towards the BBQ restaurant. Naruto was slightly lagging off a bit until he felt the searing pain tear down his body once more. He bit his lip trying to stop himself from screaming out loud. '_No No No For screaming out loud. Why now?'_He scrunched up his eyes in pain and grasped his shirt at the area where his heart was. And all of a sudden he had a coughing fit which stopped the others right in their tracks.

They swiftly turned around and saw Naruto coughing into his hand while clutching his chest in pain. To their utter shock he dropped to his knees and removed his hand only to reveal that he was coughing up blood. Sakura and Ino being medic-nins rushed to him in time to stop him from knocking his head onto a pillar as he lost consciousness.

And the world was consumed by darkness.

**Yeah I know pretty short of a chapter. But oh wait, I'm your busy lady in red ya know. Please review. :D Next chapter in umm... one month.. or maybe less. You know, I don't have much time and my PC is busted. so buh-bye ( only for now, mind you)**


End file.
